Together ForevAVADA KEDAVRA!
by way 2 HP obsesed
Summary: Summery: What happens when you mix despair, grief, jealousy, murder, avengement, and ex-boyfriends? The most hilarious, dark-humor fanfic ever. See from all your favorite characters points of views, as their loved ones are killed one after another. With


For those of you who were not able to see the entire amazing summery to this story (that be everyone) here it is!

_In the great words of Lord Voldemort, "Greatness inspires envy, envy inspires...." Well, life after Dumbledor's dearth wasn't great, but a lot of envy was inspired non-the-less! What happens when jelousy, grief, murder, destruction, avengment, and ex-boyfriends meet? An amazingly halarious dark-humor fan fic!_

**Warnings: **7th book?...what 7th book? -- a few characer dearhs, maybe...ok, more than a few! -- whats a story without Ron getting drunk? I mean really?! -- Oh, and we might want to mention some VERY, VERY OOC behavior (all for your humor of course)!

* * *

NOTICE! for this chapter dont take it seriously, or shall i say _siriusly _it may sound...er gruesome....or horrible...but THATS the point for this one, and they will get funnier! i PROMISE!

Prologue: Krum Kills Cho

Disclaimer: NO! We don't own Harry Potter, Jo does, and face it if we did, we wouldn't have killed off nearly ALL our favorite characters… **grumble, grumble**…

Story Notes:

Two of our great friends Kendall and Caroline who said they didn't want another sappy romance inspired this story.

* * *

**Prolouge: Krum Kills Cho**

It was a quiet day in the Wizarding World. Not much going on since Voldemort had been killed. That dreadful battle had been almost two years ago and everything had settled back down again... or so everyone thought...

In the small town of Timberton Brink a dark-haired man entered the house of a young woman. It was half past eleven and no one saw him enter.

Victor Krum didn't know why he chose to come here, but she was defenseless and close by. After suffering the ordeal he had gone through that day, he just needed to act quickly.

His head pounded and his heart ached at the memory of what had happened earlier that day...

~Flashback~

He was too late. He knew he was too late. He knew that he should have come here years ago; for now he was sure that she would have moved on. Victor Krum knew that he had always loved Hermione Granger as more than a friend, but he had never said anything.

It had been almost five years since he had taken her to the Yule Ball. Almost three years since he had even seen her, but that was all going to change today.

Krum stumped up the stairs to her house and rang the doorbell. A tall brown-haired man opened the door; surely her father.

"Hello! Can I help you?" said the man smiling at Krum. "Are you another one here for the party? HERMIONE! Come and welcome your guest!"

Party? Krum thought. What party? But his thoughts were brought to short by the sight of his one true love coming down the hallway.

"Victor?" Hermione asked with a furrowed brow. "Is that you?"

At the mention of his name another person ran into the hallway, skidding to a halt right behind Hermione.

This man had red hair and freckles and looked very familiar to Krum.

"What are you doing here?" Sneered Ron Weasley putting his hands protectively on Hermione's shoulders.

Krum could feel his insides boiling. What was that little weasel still doing hanging around with his women? Krum clamped his teeth together and glared at Ron, but refused to answer his question. Instead he looked back at Hermione and answered hers.

"Why yes! It is me Hermio-ninny" Krum beamed inwardly, he had been practicing and could almost say her name correctly now.

Hermione smiled slightly but Krum could tell that she was feeling awkward. Has that little rat been wearing off on her? Did she hate him now? Was he indeed too late?

"So," said Hermione, gaining some composure. "Why are you here?"

Deciding that this was not quite the time to tell her his feelings for her, Krum lied. "I ave' been in the area for a while a decided to visit my old friends." He made sure to put a lot of stress on the word 'friends', "And your father mentioned something about a party?"

"Oh yes...that," Hermione was looking uncomfortable again, "well you see...Ron and I..."

"We are getting married." Ron finished harshly giving Krum an evil smirk.

Krum felt the bottom drop out of his stomach as the last word hit him. Why didn't I see this coming? It was so obvious that he had fancied her! I shouldn't have come!

"Would you...like to come in...?There are some people here who would love to see you again..." Hermione mumbled weakly, clearly trying to end the conversation.

Krum shook his head numbly and turned for the door. The next thing he knew, he was running away from the house off into the coming darkness.

~End Flashback~

Krum shook his head and tried to block out the onslaught of emotion and fury.

He couldn't think, but he didn't have to. This entire mission was pointless and reckless, not to mention cruel, evil, and a number of other things. What he was about to do didn't make any sense or even connect to the man he now hated, but it was desperate, and the only thing he could come up with.

He knew he would be severely punished, scratch that, he knew he would be killed, for what he was about to do. He knew that his life of being a Quidditch player, and overall good person for that matter, would be over the second that he left this house. But most of all he knew that Hermione Granger would never love him again.

A man that did not deserve her had stolen her heart.

"What does she see in him?" Krum asked himself. "How could a red-haired, gangly fool even compare to the amazing dream boat I am?"

His rage made him forget where he was for a second and he kicked the wall. The resounding BANG made him jump and he hit his head on a low hanging shelf (why there was a low hanging shelf halfway up the flight of stairs was a question for anyone, but it made Krum feel pretty stupid anyway.)

Feeling even angrier now Krum charged up the rest of the steps and pulled open the first door he came to. The young woman (see the second paragraph of this story) was sitting in a rocking chair next to the window, asleep. How she could still be asleep even with all the banging, and charging, and head hitting that had previously happened was a mystery to Krum, but it made his job easier.

Glaring down at the women's beautiful face, Krum took out his wand. He raised it in front of himself, and then pointed it at the women. Picturing Ron Weasley's face in his mind Krum summoned the strength it would take to utter the curse. The curse that would ruin someone else's life, along with his. The curse that had killed his own parents mere years ago.

He took a deep breath. He had to act quickly before he went back to his senses, a place where he seriously didn't want to go right now. He knew that the second he thought clearly, he would crumble and might never come back.

Screwing up his face in concentration he bellowed to the night: "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

A brilliant flash of green light filled the room and Krum made a break for it. His life as an outlaw had officially started and there was no turning back.

Cho Chang died, still asleep without even the knowledge of who had killed her.

* * *

End notes: Who saw that coming! Well, probably everyone who read the name of the title...

Sorry if you can't already tell, we don't really like Krum or Cho...

R and R please!

oh and by the way, i AM continuing this, just took a several month break :P


End file.
